


Flaking

by GunsandShips34



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsandShips34/pseuds/GunsandShips34
Summary: Lafayette has a habit of bailing out on chores, so Hercules helps him with his problem his way.





	Flaking

**Author's Note:**

> This one is shorter than usual TwT  
> I'm open to Hamilton requests if interested. :3

Hercules, layed out on the couch, woke up from a nap, eyes opening weakly. Its been 2 hours since He and Lafayette got into an argument about their dish issues, how Hercules was always the one doing them back to back because whenever it was Laff's turn he would already be gone or would be "doing something important." 

"Aye, Lafayette..." Hercules called for the french male. No answer though. Herc could only get pissed. He knew exactly where Laf went: anywhere but the damn kitchen! "That little—" Hercules said sitting up on the couch quickly and grabbing his phone. 

He picked up the phone and called Lafayette only for it to be sent straight to voice mail. He had a good view of the kitchen too. Still dirty as ever. It only made him more upset. The man had the aurge to chuck his phone.

Lafayette just so happen to walk into the room, headphones in his ears and a hand in his hood pocket. He tried to sneak in quietly hoping Herc was still asleep, but what he didn't know was that he was well aware of his disappearance. 

"Laf!" Herc screamed to the top of his lungs, surpassing the volume of Laf's music. Lafayette jumped and shuffled to pause his music. He could hear the anger in his scream, and he was sure their neighbors could hear it too. "O-Oh! Hercules! I didn't know you where awake.." Lafayette shuddered. 

"Where were you?! We JUST talked about this! It's your turn to do the dishes and you can't keep flaking out on it!" Hercules hands were folded. Lafayette signed and took his headphones out, stepping further towards Herc. "Herc, I—" "Honestly, I don't want to hear it Laf," Hercules walked over to Lafayette and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him to the couch. 

He positioned Lafayette in front of the arm of the couch. "Bend over," Hercules bellowed. Lafayette raise an eyebrow and turned his head to look at his boyfriend. "Pardon?" Lafayette questioned. "I don't think so Herc..."

"Okay," Hercules hisses and forcefully bent Lafayette over the arm of the couch. "Hey! laisse moi partir," Lafayette demanded, trying to get out of Hercules' grip. It was no competition, Herc had Lafayette's arm against his back and kept him bent over. Lafayette yelped at the sharp, unexpected contact on his back side. Another came down, causing Lafayette to shift a little. "I-am-so-sick-of-your-shit-laf!" Hercules spanked Lafayette with every word. He kept on going for a while until Lafayette began to sob. "Please stop! Please! I dont like it! S'il vous plaît, je ne l'aime pas, Hercules!" Lafayette cried, trying to break free from Herc's strong grip. 

Hercules soon stopped and let Lafayette up, pulling him into a hug. Lafayette sobbed, whispering apologizes into Herc's ears. Hercules rubbed his back and spoke in his ear, "I know, baby, I know. But we're not done just yet. I wanna make sure you remember this one." Lafayette sighed in his shoulder. "You dont have to..." he said, his voice a little shaky.

Hercules broke the hug and motioned Lafayette to follow him into their bedroom. "Come on," he told his lover. Lafayette didn't move though, he twidled his thumbs. "Mon amour...carry me, please?" Lafayette reached his arms out to Hercules. "Really? You want me to carry you to bed when you're clearly in trouble?" Hercules asked. "Please..?" Lafayette asked again, giving him his best puppy dog eyes. Hercules sighed and walked over to Lafayette and picked him up over his shoulder, to which Lafayette giggled and wiped his tears away.

Hercules made it to their room and slammed Lafayette on their master bed. Lafayette giggled as he bounced. Hercules leaned into Lafayette and gave him a kiss, Lafayette kissed back with passion. Hercules did not hold the kiss for long. He broke the kiss and asked Lafayette, "Alright, what do you want to be punished with first? Hairbrush or belt?" 

"Why do you say it like this won't hurt..." Lafayette looked scared, his heart racing. "I'm letting you pick, baby. You have 5 seconds before I pick myself," Hercules said, getting from on top of Lafayette and standing at the end of the bed.

Lafayette sat up and pouted. "Don't give me that," Hercules said. "You know why I'm doing this. You got 5 seconds." Lafayette sighed, folding his arms. "The brush..." Hercules smiled. "That's my baby," Hercules said, going to their dresser to pull out a hairbrush. "Can you at least be gentle, mon amour?" Lafayette asked. "I'll try, but this is a punishment, so I can't really promise. Now come here," Hercules sat on the end of the bed, patting his thighs for Lafayette to bend over.

Lafayette sighed, crawled out of the bed and bent over his lover's lap, already embarrassed. Lafayette adjusted himself so he can be comfortable. Hercules pulled Lafayette's Pants and boxers down. He tapped his backside with the brush, the chill of the brush making Laf whimper.  
He raised the brush and brought it down on Lafayette's backside harshly, making Lafayette whimper much louder. 

Hercules kept on going, listening to his boyfriend's whining and moaning. He's punishing him a little bit harder in hopes it will make Lafayette see he means business. Lafayette began to cry after the 15th spank, his legs kicking. Hercules kept going, whispering words of encouragement to his boyfriend to calm him a little, to let him know he still loves him. 

"Hercules, s'il te plaît, arrête! It hurts!" Lafayette cried, squirming in Hercules' lap. Hercules stopped for a second and rubbed Lafayette's soar backside. Lafayette continued to sob. "Please mon amour, I'll be good..." Lafayette pleaded. "I know, it's okay, we're almost done," Hercules sooth his lover.

He had to cut the soothing short or else the pain would wear off too much. "Get up." he said. Lafayette got up and held his hands behind his back. Hercules stood up, leaving the brush on the bed. He cupped Lafayette's cheeks with both hands with comfort. "Okay baby, im gonna give you 10 more with my belt and then I want those dishes clean. Am I clear?" he wiped away some of his tears with his thumb. "Yes, love." Lafayette said, his eyes shifting away from Herc in embarrassment. 

Hercule started to take off his belt. "Lay across the bed, you can keep your boxers up for this one," he allowed, knowing he was heavy handed. The last time he belted Lafayette bare he bruised him unintentionally. Lafayette pulled his boxers up and layed across the bed, his face planted in the sheets. Hercules held Lafayette down by his waist and readied his belt. "I want you to count too," he said and gave him the first whip.

Lafayette whined in the sheets, his feet kicked a little. "Un..." he said softly. The second one came down and Lafayette held back a cry. "deux.."

Smack!..."Trois..."

Smack!..."quatre.. "

Smack!..."cinq..."

Lafayette whimpered out every count. His body was getting shaky so Herc decided to see if he still bruised him. He pulled his boxers down and luckily he was perfectly fine. He still felt guilty after what happened before so he decided to finish him by hand. 

He spanked him with his hand, it came down rough."Six! Arrêtez!", Lafayette cried. And again. "Sept!" And again. He gave him his last 3 and quickly pulled him into a hug to comfort him. He rubbed his back and allowed him to cry on his shoulder. Lafayette again whispered apologies, some were in french. Hercules held him close and said loving words to him to calm him more. "You can take a nap if you want, but when you get up you have to do the dishes, okay?" Hercules told him with a comforting tone. Lafayette nodded in his shoulder. 

The hug was broken and Lafayette layed down on the bed, getting comfortable. Hercules grabbed some lotion to massage Lafayette's ass and did so gently. After he finished he planned to leave him alone, but Laf wanted him to stay with him in bed. He got comfortable and joined him in bed.


End file.
